


The Date Becomes Real (Kawaii Shipping)

by EmeraldPokespe, PokeShipper408



Series: Emerald Shipping [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldPokespe/pseuds/EmeraldPokespe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeShipper408/pseuds/PokeShipper408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Yellow had always loved Emerald but only got as far as a hug.Today ,however, was very different.This time their date becomes a reality.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date Becomes Real (Kawaii Shipping)

**Author's Note:**

> All Capitals= EmeraldPokespe
> 
> Lower Case=PokeShipper408

The Blonde Was Walking, Minding His Business Then He Heard Someone Yell His Name. "Hey Emerald" Yelled The Voice. Emerald Turned Around To Find Out It Was Yellow. Now If You Didn't Know Before, Emerald Always Liked Yellow But He Has Never Got The Courage To Tell Her, But Today He Felt That He Should Just Tell Her. The Only Problem Was Red. Everyone Thought Red And Yellow Are Perfect For Each Other....That Is Until This Fateful Day... "How you doing Emerald?" Yellow asked. Emerald just stood there, his mind blank. He showed a light blush on his cheeks and Yellow smiled."What's wrong?Cat got your tongue?" Emerald just nodded, not knowing what to do. Yellow giggled."Man of a few words I see." Emerald thought and thought about what he should do.He finally decided. He took a deep breath."Hey Yellow. I-umm gotta tell you something." "What Is It?"Asked Yellow. "Ummm..."Emerald Just Couldn't Seem To Be Able To Talk He Just Kept Saying Ummm... -Come On Emerald You Can Do This-He Told Himself. "Well..." Emerald scratched his head.Right about then Red walked over to the blondes."Hey guys." Red said.It might sound like he was saying it to Yellow AND Emerald ,but he actually mean't it for Yellow."Hi Red.So what was it you wanted to tell me Emerald?" His moment was ruined.It was all because of Red.Now he has to stand there like an idiot, not knowing what to say."How was your day?" He finally blurted out. "It's Fine, I Guess" Said Yellow With A Little Disappointment In Her Voice. Red Noticed Her Disappointment And Started To Get Suspicious About This. "What's Wrong Yellow" Red Asked. "Oh It's Nothing...." Yellow Said, Now A Little Depressed. Emerald knew something was wrong.That drop in the voice.She was either really disappointed or depressed."Are you alright Yellow?" Emerald asked, sounding a little worried.Yellow shook her head."No I'm fine.So Red, how was the trip?" A few days earlier Red took a trip to the Orange Islands.He was asked by Prof.Oak to study the migration patterns of Butterfree."It was great!Once I got to the island I..." Red went, rambling on about his experience.Yellow looked over at Emerald.Their eyes met for a split second then Emerald quickly looked away. -Why Did I Do That!?-He Thought To Himself. Finally Red Finished His Story And Said, "Hey Yellow, Wanna Go To Nimbasa City Later?" "Errrmm...I... Ummmm...Have Important Thing To Do" Replied Yellow, But She Was Already Thinking About The Great Time She Would Have With Emerald If He Would Notice The Love She Had For Him.... "Oh Okay..., How About You Emerald" Red Said Less Enthusiastically. "I Don't Think I'll Be There, I Have To...Ummm..Train My Sceptile" Said Emerald. "Fine Then, I'll Just Go Ask Ruby Or Sapphire If They Can Go With Me, See Ya' Guys Later" Red Said As He Left. Red Was Still Suspicious But He Said To Himself -What Could Go Wrong, Yellow Had Always Liked Me Better Than Anyone Else, What Could Be So Attractive About Emerald, Pffftt Nothing- He Laughed To Himself. Finally, Yellow And Emerald Were Truly Alone. "Do you want to go to Nimbasa?" Yellow asked Emerald."Yes!I mean...sure why not?" Emerald said, trying not to show his excitement. Later..... Emerald Was Exited About His "Date" With Yellow. He Was Trying To Find The Nicest Looking Clothes He Had Just For Her. -Yes, My Dreams Have Finally Come True Emerald Thought To Himself,-I'll Finally Have Some Alone Time With Yellow- Just At The Thought Of This Made Him Blush. -I Just Hope We Don't Encounter Red In Nimbasa- Now Emerald Was All Set To Go To Nimbasa ( He Bought A Few Flowers And Chocolates For Yellow) Now Came The Waiting. Surprisingly Yellow Came Quickly. She Usually Took A Long Time To Go Somewhere With Red. "Okay, Are You Ready To Go Emerald?" asked Yellow. "Ya' Bet I'm Ready" He Said Trying To Hide His Excitement. Then, Without Any Warning, Yellow Reached For Emerald's Hand. Emerald Grabbed And Held Her Hand Without Hesitation. His dreams were finally coming true.-What could go wrong?- Emerald thought.They were walking along the road together, still holding hands.Yellow tried to break the silence that has been with them for quite some time."Thank you for the chocolates.I hope you didn't spend too much money for me." Emerald responded,"It's nothing.That's what a gentlemen would do right?" Yellow giggled."Yeah a gentlemen would do that." They Spent The Walk Laughing And Walking. Then They Finally Arrived At Nimbasa. The streets were crowded.It appeared to be Bidoof Day, a day dedicated to the lord and savior, Bidoof.People were selling Bidoof gear all over.Yellow had her eyes fixed on a limited addition Bidoof hat."Emerald look!" She pointed."Can you get me one of those?Please?" She begged.-There goes my wallet.- Emerald thought. -But It's Worth It- Emerald Told Himself. He Gave Yellow The Money. "Oh Thanks Emerald!" Yellow Exclaimed. Then, Out Of The Blue, Yellow Kissed Emerald. Emerald Was Now Blushing Furiously. "Ummm...Your Welcome" Emeralds Said With A Smile. While Yellow went to go buy the hat, Emerald stood in the middle of the road, still blushing like crazy.Little did he know that Red was watching in the distance.Red clutched his fists in anger.He was hiding in the bush, watching.Red had devised a plan to embarrass Emerald in front of Yellow.Now it was time for that plan to go into action. Yellow Came Back To Emerald. "I Bought You One Emmy!" Yellow Said To Emerald. "Thanks" Said Emerald. He Loved How It Was Going So Far. He Decided That He Wanted To Go To The Ferris Wheel With Yellow, Then Visit Elesa And Ask Her If She Could Give Him One Of Her Most Beautiful Clothes Just For Yellow. They both began to walk toward the giant Ferris wheel.Red was at the entrance talking to the man at the booth.He took out a giant wad of money and gave it to the man.He then ran behind the tree, waiting for Yellow and Emerald. "Oh This'll Be Wonderful!" Yellow Said Happily. "Ya' Bet" Emerald Said Excitedly. He Was Very Excited. He Had His Own Plans In Mind For The Ferris Wheel. "Let's Go Already!" Yellow Told Emerald. They Went Walking Hand In Hand To The Man In The Booth. "Two tickets please!" Emerald said to the man."Sorry but the ride is closed today." The man said.Yellow slouched in disappointment."Aw." -Great.Now what?- Emerald asked himself. "Is There Any Way We Can Get In?" Emerald Pleaded. "Nope, Sorry" Said The Man. Emerald Started To Get Angry. He Held Tight To Yellow's Hand And Ran Towards The Entrance. "Hey! Come Back Here!" Said The Man Angrily. Emerald Put Yellow Inside One Of The Ferris Wheel Seats And He Started The Ride And Quickly Hoped On Next To Yellow. -No One Will Ruin This Moment For Me!- Emerald Thought. "You want a ride?Well I'll give you a ride!" The man hollered in anger.He took hold of a big lever.He pulled it with force, causing it to fall to the other side.On the floor it said,"DANGER!Please don't tell me you're dumb enough to put it at this speed!"The carts on the wheel started to move, faster than how they should go."Emerald...Whats going on?" Yellow asked curiously. "Umm..Nothing Yellow Just Hold On Tight!" Emerald Started To Regret His Decision. He Just Wanted to Enjoy The Time He Had With Yellow And Now It Seemed To Be Ruined. The ride began to move faster and faster every second."Make it stop Emerald!" Yellow cried.Emerald wish he could do something, but what? Then He Had An Idea. "Sceptile, Jump Off And Use Leaf Storm To Confuse The Man And Stop This Ride!" Sceptile Nodded In Agreement And Then Sceptile Broke Trough The Glass And Jumped Down. "Oh no you don't!" The man threw a Pokeball and out came a Magneton."Use Protect on the lever!Hurry!" Magneton began to block any incoming attacks on the lever."Come on Sceptile, you can do it!" Emerald encouraged Sceptile from the cart. Sceptile Gave It His All And Managed To Brake The Protection And Pulled The Lever To Stop. The gigantic wheel came to a quick stop."Is it over?" Yellow asked a little frightened. "Yea, Don't Worry" Said Emerald Hugging Yellow. -I Hope Nothing Like This Happens Again He Said To Himself "So how do we do we get down?" Yellow asked.Emerald sat there with a blank expression on his face."Umm...I...Don't know.." "I Guess I'll Call Mantine" Emerald Said. Mantine Came Out Of It's Pokeball And Waited For Orders. "Mantine, Fly Us Out Of Here, Please" Emerald Told Mantine. Mantine Agreed, But He Tapped Emerald On The Shoulder To Ask Where To Fly To. "Can we go home?" Yellow asked.Emerald's confidence quickly flew south."Umm sure, I guess." Mantine nodded and gestured them to hop on their back.They both got on Mantine's back and started to fly away, with Red not far behind with his Charizard. "Don't Worry Yellow, We'll Be Safe" Emerald Reassure Yellow. But He Was Very Worried For Yellow. Once they reached their home Emerald walked Yellow to her door. "Thanks For Going To Nimbasa With Me" Yellow Told Emerald And Gave Him A Kiss. Emerald blushed."Your welcome." He gave her a big hug and walked away.-It wasn't that bad- Emerald thought."Not so fast 'Emmy'".Red mocked Emerald."Shut up!Wait how did you-?" "Oh Please, You Think I'd Be Stupid Enough Not To Suspect Anything!?" Red Sneered. "Yes!" Emerald admitted.Red clutched his fists, making them red."Your the idiot!" Red yelled."You're just jealous that Yellow likes me more than you!" Emerald yelled back.Tension was growing rapidly between them. Then Red Took A Swing At Emerald But Missed. Emerald Was Ready To Punch Red, Then Yellow Yelled From The Door, "STOP!!!" Both Of The Trainers Stopped And Stared At Her. "Please Guys, Just Stop..." Yellow Started Crying. Red Went Up To Yellow To Try To Comfort Her But She Pushed Him Away. Next Came Emerald And This Time She Hung On To Emerald And Cried On His Shoulder. Red Was In Total Shock. He Never Expected This To Ever Happen. He Thought Yellow Loved Him But Now He Knew The Truth, Yellow Loved Emerald. "Humph." Red put his hands in his pocket and walked away."Sorry Yellow." Emerald apologized."It's ok -sniffle- Just don't do that again." She gave slight smile. "Don't Worry Yellow, I Swear It Won't Happen Again" Emerald Said Still Hugging Yellow, But The Truth Was He Wasn't Sure If Red Would Try To Ruin Things Again....For Now All Emerald Knew Was That Yellow Loved Him, And He Loved Yellow. He Was Sure That The Other Trainers Would Judge Them, But He Didn't Care About Them Anymore, The Only Person He Cared About Was Yellow. To Be Continued....


End file.
